


The Squad 2k16

by octofox (orphan_account)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ?????, Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, YOLO, and i think i wrote it, but i cant remember, i do that a lot tho, i think??, idk it was in my inbox from myself, it made me laugh, so im posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags explain it but its basically rambling on characters that I emailed myself last month at like two in the morning.</p>
<p>It's my personal headcannons about characters p much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squad 2k16

  
Eliza goes from a wife to a mother to a woman to a historical figure and I think that's very important because she was always Eliza but she used to be Eliza Schuyler and the Eliza Hamilton but she doesn't belong to her father or her husband because she is Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton who raised Philip and is Angelica's sister and Dolly's friend and Alexander's love and I think that is also very important yes?

John Laurens is turtle lover(TM) and cinnamon roll but will physically fight u and CAN physically fight u and he loses most of the time but is very happy about it and also salty just all the gosh darn time and has a southern accent when he wakes up 

Alexander Hamilton is angr and smol and will fight u no matter what even tho all u have to do to win is like place ur hand on his head bc hes short and so are his arms so hes really just trying to run forward and punch you and he isnt moving or lanfing hits but hes screaming at you in about five different languages 

Peggy is Meme Queen(TM) or Royalty I guess nb peggers ftw but very kind and gets murderous in the "I will slice you open and force you to watch as your children consume your liver" kind of way

  
Eliza is Mom Friend and u can't forget that because she is soft and nice and if u hurt her she gets SADDDD and blames herself and the squad will kill u

Angelica is gthe literal embodiment of the lenny face k and she is angr and she gets angry but in like the "He may fight you but I will slowly make you question your sanity and drive you literally insane and you will kill yourself and leave your family in ruins because you looked at me wrong" way 

Hercules will fight u but mostly is just large and kind and doesn't like fighting and he bakes

Lagayette is laughing and uses emojis too much and talks in french when he's emotional and if u date one of his friends or w/e he's like "I hope you get fucked up the ass with a rusty chain saw you absolute soggy noodle of a human being I hope you die and leave in disgrace and the police find your body and say 'what an idiot he shoved a chainsaw up his ass' and even after death it haunts you" but really happily in french and he loves flamboyant things and gives approximately zero fucks ever

Aaron Burr is really deadpan and sarcastic but doesn't cuss and always says gosh darn and gets flustered when people point it out and likes tea and white chocolate mochas and is really pleasant as a barista but is also horrid to talk to about feelings u go "idk if im in loooove blah blah blah" and he listens the whole time with a straight face and then says at the end "why are you in my house at three in the morning did i even give you keys"

George is a dad george is The Dad(TM) and he is very disapproving and has no problem w/ emotions unless they're his and then he's not okay at all and its tragic but he loves them all so much its sad and will protect them at all costs 

Martha is kind grandma but dont f*ck with her because she will give u the look and u will want to throw urself off a cliff for disappointing her for the rest of the day

Samuel Seabury is a nerd who gets bullied but not really because hes just a nerd and has borning opinions

James Madison is quiet but also a grandpa and he sighs a lot and doesnt like phones

Jefferson is effie trinket if she was also a conceited asshole and hes also a tamaki as in dramatic as hell with the throwing himself n tables and stuff 

Maria is a pansexual feminist but not a feminazi she just kicks ass all the time every day and has slept will approximately everyone but they're all terrified of her

King George is a psychopath but not mean hes just bipolar as h*ck and swings between being really cheerful and polite to casually trying to murder people 

**Author's Note:**

> free me


End file.
